An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) normally has an organic functional layer stack and a covering layer arranged on the layer stack. In large-area diodes in particular, the covering layer can be bent due to its own weight or external mechanical influences towards the layer stack due to which the covering layer presses on the layer stack and causes extensive damage.
To avoid such damage, the distance between the covering layer and the layer stack can be enlarged. However, this disadvantageously leads to an increase in the overall thickness of the diode. The stability of the diode is also impaired by the increased distance and an enlarged cavity thus created between the covering layer and the layer stack. Alternatively, in EP 1 238 306, devices with randomly distributed spacers between the covering layer and the layer stack are described. However, in the event of an external force acting on the covering layer, these spacers press directly onto the layer stack and damage not only a portion of the layer stack covered by the spacers, but also its surroundings, which possibly leads to extensive damage to the layer stack and thus to an inhomogeneity with respect of luminance distribution as well as an increased short circuit risk.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a particularly thin and mechanically stable optoelectronic device with a more uniform distribution of the luminance as well as a simplified and reliable method of producing an optoelectronic device.